In his director's blog, Dr. Insel, Director of NIMH, described new directions for research: [W]e need to stop thinking about moving research to practice and start thinking about moving practice to research...The idea is simple: understand what works in the real world of practice by using scientific methods, like randomization and statistical comparisons, to create a learning health care system...linking health information databases and creating an efficient process for assessing outcomes (Insel 2012). The immediate goal of this Phase I & II fast-track SBIR revised submission is to develop sophisticated and highly configurable behavioral health outcomes tracking portal and dashboard, called the PORTAL. Our hypothesis is that by giving clinicians and researchers real-time access to patient-centered information, and populating the resulting data into patients' electronic health records, the PORTAL can help facilitate a paradigm shift in both clinical research and routine mental health care delivery, improve clinical care, and turn clinical care networks into dynamic centers for clinical research. In building the PORTAL, we plan to develop and test the first fully configurable behavioral health outcomes tracking software platform, integrate it with three major EHR networks, and ensure that clinicians, managers and researchers will find it useful. For this project TeleSage has partnered with Cerner/Anasazi, Netsmart Technologies, and The Echo Group, three of the largest behavioral health EHR companies in the world, as well as their clinical affiliates and a group of outstanding consultants from industry and academia. This project represents the culmination of TeleSage's 16 years of experience developing four hard-coded statewide behavioral health outcomes tracking systems, creating widely used behavioral health research tools, and performing custom integration with two EHR systems in Louisiana. The PORTAL will consist of Data Acquisition, Database, and Dynamic Analytic Dashboard Modules. It will be programmed using a state-of-the-art software platform and languages, and enable secure, HIPAA- compliant data transfer with EHR software via HL7. The platform will incorporate diagnostic, IRT/CAT survey, scheduling, core analytic, as well as data display functions from the Comprehensive R Archive Network (CRAN), as well as report generation functions, full documentation, and training videos. The software will be fully field tested on a variety of hardware, software platforms, and bandwidths, using quantifiable outcomes. Because it will be a developed as a configurable outcomes tracking platform rather than as a hard-coded system and because it will be designed to integrate into EHR systems, the PORTAL should greatly reduce the cost of purchasing and maintaining a sophisticated behavioral health outcomes tracking systems. Using the PORTAL, clinician researchers might realize Dr. Insel's vision.